as the balls drop
by McMuffin
Summary: Apparently not even a box labelled 'private, keep out or die' deters a snoop. Addison and Alex have been dating for a while now when they go to New York for New Year's Eve. Alex finds a very interesting tape of Addison's... Addisex, mentions of Addek.


_Beta read by my sextastic friend Tori (mcsteamyshottt GO READ HER SHTUFF) and written for seasonal_smut at LJ. GO LOOK AT SEASONAL_SMUT, LOTS OF PORNY FICS. Anyway. Read. Enjoy. Review. Etc. Etc. Etc._

_

* * *

_

Alex's eyes cast over the richly decorated room. His gaze shifts from polished cedar wood floors to marble topped counters to furniture and artwork that just screams 'rich and out of his league' in general. It is oh-so-Addison and oh-so-not-Derek. He likes it despite its intimidating and overwhelming vibe. Addison's telling him something about how great the fireplace is on snowy nights but once his eyes scan the living room all he can focus on is the gorgeous redhead in front of him, her slender fingers intertwined with his.

"So what do you think?" she asks softly. He swears she is biting on her lower lip coyly.

"I think, how the fuck did you put up living in a trailer and my apartment after living in this palace?" he says with his usual snarl.

She laughs. "I've had good company for the latter location, and the first was, well -"

"- not germane. Now show me what's up these lovely stairs," he speaks with the poshest tone he can muster, considering the air of importance the Forbes Montgomery brownstone gives off.

She slaps him on the arm softly, glad they're comfortable enough with each other for her money to no longer be an issue, and tugs him upstairs.

"So the study is down the hall there... kinda a boring room if you ask me, my old paperwork is probably still in there, and then in there is the first guest room. Um..." Addison trails off as she glances back at Alex, who is staring at her ass and not paying one tiny bit of attention. "Alex!"

She stops walking and drops his hand to rest it on her hip. He drags his eyes up her body with no hint of guilt as she musters up a glare. "Why'd you stop giving me the tour?" he asks, eyes roaming all over her front in her tight dress.

"Well you don't seem so, um, interested." His eyes rake over her breasts. "And it's pretty hard to focus when you're undressing me with your eyes."

He meets her gaze with his trademark smirk and leans in to prise her hand off her hip, holding it in his again as he kisses her on the corner of her mouth. "Show me the bedroom," he commands huskily.

She smiles a little at his sexy charm, but also apprehensively. She hasn't been back in her bedroom since Derek caught her with Mark, having slept in the guest room or at Mark's apartment for the rest of her time in New York. She'd had Savvy and Weiss ship all her essentials out to Seattle immediately after she moved there permanently, and the maids had changed the sheets and cleaned up the house since then, but it still made her queasy.

"So, um, the bedroom," Addison says softly.

They haven't spoken about her feelings towards being back here, but Alex does notice the same nervousness, from when they first crossed the threshold, is back. He squeezes her hand softly and leans in to whisper in her ear that her bed looks comfortable, before softly kissing her neck and pulling her towards the king-sized heaven. He's never been one to run from a fight, and this fight between Addison and her past needs to be won.

She follows him apprehensively, but with his stubborn tug it's not long until they're kissing softly in the warm sheets and she's snuggling into his embrace. She couldn't deal with living here again, at least not now, but for now she is content. Alex's naughty fingers dance along the seam in her dress and his lips caress her neck.

"Thank you," she whispers, closing her eyes.

He loops his arm around her, holding her body flush against his as he moves to kiss her forehead, murmuring against her soft skin. They lie there contently for a while, Addison wondering how she could possibly be so content in a place usually associated with disdain, Alex wondering how he could possibly be so content just snuggling with a woman, until Addison's BlackBerry rings out from downstairs, the distinct signal of a page cutting into their bubble.

"Ugh."

They trudge downstairs to find Addison's patient back in Seattle has gone into complicated labour and she's needed to help over the phone. She rolls her eyes and heads back upstairs to the study to call Seattle Grace after telling Alex to do whatever the hell he wants, knowing he'll snoop.

Half an hour later she walks into the living room and sees Alex's hands slide behind his head after looking suspiciously like they were just down his pants as he lies on the couch. She raises an eyebrow at him and he smirks at her as she sees the bulge in his pants. Addison walks forward as she hears a moan come from the tv and is surprised that the cable still works, he has to be watching the porn channel, typical.

Then.

"You're watching my sex tape?!"

Apparently not even a box labelled 'private, keep out or die' deters a snoop.

He chuckles and his hands drop back down his pants. "Babe, you're hot as hell. Though one question..."

Addison's stepping towards him, licking her lower lip. "Mmm?"

"Shepherd's dick is tiny, how did you stick with him so long?"

"Well he was very good with it." She winks at him with a giggle.

"Can't be as good as me. No way. Plus, look at the size of mine." Alex drops his pants to reveal his monster and the redheaded vixen licks her lips again.

"Mmm, I can't argue with you there."

She spares one last glance at her tv where her younger med school self is being pressed up against the wall by a younger Derek Shepherd, before straddling her younger boyfriend and grinding her hips into his, feeling his cock pressing against her body through her dress.

"Damn, you're still just as hot," Alex mutters, glancing from his grinding girlfriend to her younger screaming self.

"You bet your ass I am," she murmurs, bunching her dress up at the waist, ignoring the sound of ripping stitches whilst Alex undoes his shirt, baring his perfect chest to her. He reaches up to pull her down to him, his hands roaming over the silky fabric of her red dress, fingers brushing the ends of her hair. She presses her lips to his as his fingers tangle in her soft locks and her palms press into his chest. She kisses him fervently, his tongue dances against hers while her hands move down to tug his jeans further down. His thumbs loop into her panties before he decides pulling them off is too much effort and he sweeps them to the side, exposing her core to his deft fingers. He swipes his thumb lightly over her clit and she murmurs her approval into his mouth, her tongue slipping even deeper into his, brushing against his wet tongue.

His hands move swiftly to pull her dress over her head and remove her bra within seconds, before his fingers return to teasing her core and his mouth trails wet kisses down her neck.

With only one finger sliding barely inside of her core he can feel how wet she is, and after he feels her heat press against his cock head when she presses her body into his, he reaches into his back pocket to rip a condom out of its package and slide it over his dick. Addison's fingers dip inside of herself while he makes sure the condom's on his throbbing member correctly, before shifting himself beneath her and sliding the tip of his cock into her inviting pussy.

She pulls her fingers out of herself and slides down on Alex's turgid length, as his hands grasp her hips to steady her. He groans as her warm folds envelope him and she lets out a breathy moan. She leans down to kiss him softly before beginning to lift herself up and down on her cock. Alex's hands move to caress her sides. His fingers slide over her smooth skin, and his eyes watch her bouncing breasts as she rides him. His fingers trail down her sides to her hips again, grasping them. Addison bites her lip as she catches his gaze, and she runs her hands along her stomach and breasts, making him drool.

A sideways glance and she catches sight of a close up of her twenty-something-self grinding against Derek's cock, and Alex also turns his head to look. His eyes widen when he sees screen-Addison begin rubbing her clit and digging her nails into Derek's chest. Alex groans at how sexy it is, and then real-Addison turns to him with a wicked grin and she slides her right hand down her torso to rub at her clit, while her left hand moves to dig into his chest.

"Shit, you really are just as sexy."

"Mm, correction, sexier," she whispers as she leans down to suck on his neck and squeeze his nipples.

"Shit."

And while sucking on his neck and rubbing her breasts against his chest, Addison's pace has slowed a little, so Alex grasps her hips and holds them still before he begins thrusting his cock up inside her. She moans lowly and nips at his neck as his length slides inside of her slippery core. He grunts and speeds up, his erection driving deep inside of her, his hands now moving her hips to slam down on him even faster. Hard and fast, just how they like it.

Addison slides a hand down to rub circles on her clit and Alex continues to pound inside of her. He turns to watch the tv, but finds it extremely hard to drag his eyes off of his girlfriend, and nearly comes at the sight of screen-Addison's legs split apart and her amazing goddess-like body on screen. His jaw drops open as Derek zooms the camera in on her perfect figure, and he forces himself to look at her in real life, soaking in her gorgeous body.

She rocks her hips in time with his thrusts and sits back up, no longer sucking on his neck. She rubs at her clit with her left hand as her right hand lightly touches his lower stomach. Alex can feel his balls tightening and he knows he won't last much longer, but he wants to get her off first. He slams her down hard and fast on his cock, as Addison begins to clench her muscles around him and he knows she's getting close. Her moans are low and husky and she bites on her lower lip as he moves a hand to rub at her clit. His cock rubs against her g-spot as she leans down, bracing her body over his and staring into his eyes seductively, before whispering.

"So, was I hotter then… or now?" He smirks at her question and his hands grip her ass as he continues thrusting upwards inside of her slippery pussy.

"Definitely… now," he grunts out. She dips her head to press butterfly kisses along his glistening pecs and looks up at him with a smirk, that turns into a wide mouthed 'o' as he slams into her cervix.

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeats. "Because… just because," he whispers and slides his hands along her back, slowing the pace with deep strokes, rubbing against her g-spot every time. She clenches around him with each stroke and leans down to press her lips to his softly.

Her muscles are ever tightening around him, and she feels her orgasm coming as Alex speeds up again, his lips fused with hers and his muscular arms wrapped around her sweaty back. She rides his cock in time with his thrusts, and soon she's screaming out his name and clenching around him as he comes in thick spurts and he groans out her name. She collapses on top of him, seeing stars whilst her walls contract around his now slightly flaccid cock. He pulls her to his chest, his strong arms wrapping protectively around her.

Alex presses light kisses to her shoulder and her long red hair cascades over his chest as she lies there with her eyes closed and her chest heaving. She smiles softly when she hears him mumble 'you're beautiful' and she reaches down to find his hand to hold it. Her muscles still clench around him, and it's at least five minutes before she feels like her orgasm is finally subsiding. That is, until a scream comes from the tv and the couple turn to see Derek's lips on Addison's clit, and this suddenly makes Alex very, very hard again.

"Shit, babe, that really turns you on doesn't it?" Addison asks coyly as she deliberately clenches around his length, and he begins sliding in and out of her slowly. His cock was on fire, and with all of her tight clenching he knew he wouldn't last long. Addison sits up and he thrusts long and deep inside of her lubricated cunt. Addison gasps as he hits her cervix, and then gasps again and again as he repeats the deep penetration. Within minutes she's coming again, her orgasm even more intense and she groans his name into his shoulder blade as she collapses on top of him, his cum spurting out within the confines of his condom.

"Jesus Addison," he mutters and kisses her lips softly as her walls clench tight around him. He allows her five more minutes of clenching around him before he knows he'll get another hard on, and he knows that she doesn't want to be too late to late to get a good spot in Times Square.

"Babe, I've gotta get up."

"Why?" she whines.

"Because… I'll get another boner, and then we'll be even later to Times Square."

"Eh," she shrugs and snuggles against him.

"Don't you want to see the ball drop anymore?" he nudges her, reminding her of her insisting that they go to see it.

"Well." She bites her lip. "I do want to see a ball… drop." She glances down his body before meeting his eye again. "But if you insist."

He growls. "Oh you'll be seeing plenty of balls… dropping, but I'm actually kind of excited to go to Times Square."

She clambers off of him and takes in his muscular body.

"_Mmm_, I can't wait!"

* * *

_;) hope you enjoyed it_


End file.
